Horizon War
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Ruby Rose, A wise and kind monarch, had created a peaceful haven known as Vale; neighbouring allied kingdoms helped her wage a petty brawl with the White Fang, a local terrorist group bent on restoring the peace for Faunus everywhere. General life, royal visits and love find a way into Ruby's basic ruling life, but this peace is shaken as fires are lit and blood soaks soil.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK!**

 **I TOLD YOU ALL I'D BE BACK, AND FOR ALL THOSE DOUBTERS...FUCK YOU!**

 **Ahem...I'm back, I'm better than ever...and I'm pretty sure I see a lot of my fans wielding buzz saws and hatchets, forming into a mob and preparing to play jump-rope with my intestines.**

 **But for those that don't want to viciously mutilate me in a horrible fashion and play hopscotch with my chest cavity, welcome, friend! Come, come, sit, read this story, yeah? It's a good story, I promise...**

 **...well *claps hands together* let's get this shit started!**

 **Wait...I have something to announce to the couch potatoes and idiots without an internet and social circle: FALLOUT 4 IS FUCKING REAL! IT EXISTS, AND I NEED IT RIGHT NOW!**

 **Ahem...all who agree that we need Fallout 4 right the fuck now let me know beneath a review, or just as a comment.**

 **This story was inspired by another fic called 'Tea At The Gates', which is a one-of-a-kind princess!Ruby AU.**

 **It's not so one-of-a-kind anymore...but she's not-so-princess! Ruby-ish either...**

 **(^^^^^^)**

" _Keep love in your heart; A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."_

 _-Oscar Wilde-_

" _ **Your scent upon my pillow,**_

 _ **Then I say goodbye to whispers in my dreams,**_

 _ **And when our lips would part,**_

 _ **In my mind and in my heart,**_

' _ **Cause your kiss, was deep in my dreams."**_

 _ **-Medison, Harry feat: Skrelin remix-**_

 **(^^^^^^)**

Vale: The sun shone on such a large country with vigorous heat, spreading its light to the four corners of the world, but always seemed to shine just that little bit lighter, that little bit brighter, hotter, in Vale. Vale: The country that other countries aspired to be, hoping for what they had; perfect tourist attractions, the largest civilian populace, the most up-to-date technology and, of course, a kind, loving and peaceful monarch, both fair and wise, yet strong in belief and understanding of their own duties.

Vale would seem like the perfect little world within a world; you get lost in hours of tourist attractions, only to satiate your hunger at the nearby restaurant or the closest cafe, then visit a nice, cosy little hotel and settle in, ready for another day of bliss. All races were welcome, making it such a popular place with humans and Faunus alike.

But like anything else, Vale has its flaws; well, flaw. Only one little flaw, something to be overseen in any other place- well, that is if their monarch actually had picked a successor, or a relative of royal blood. But no, Vale's monarchy consisted of its queen, and she was the last of her bloodline. She had a half sister, yes, but considering she had none of the queen's mother's genes and all of her fathers, who was not legitimately a monarch, the burden of the entire country of Vale, its allies and resources, as well as its populace and reputation all fell on her shoulders.

And the queen never once abused her power, never once tried to make it easy for herself and disregarded her own safety for the safety of her people, and this only served to prove that Vale was the best country in the world for that one little thing; Vale had a monarch who cared.

But there were those seeking to pull her out of her throne by force instead of letting the kind, young queen die of old age- _'a long and healthy rule to the queen'_ was part of Vale's anthem, and many other countries had to agree with it. The White Fang, while not necessarily evil, were indeed something for many kings and queens around the world to fear, to worry about. If they even showed a hint of racism, of disregard for the Faunus people, the White Fang would relentlessly hunt them down and butcher them in their own castles, in their own cities. But for the reason that the Queen of Vale had outright abolished racism, many White Fang were retiring, and only those die-hard forty-something leaders of the terrorist group were keeping to their motto to rid the world of the scum that enslaved and abused them.

The fact that the queen's actions of kindness and goals for equality caused such an action, made many a king and queen breath a sigh of relief.

That same sigh of relief would turn to a gasp of horror, for across the waters to the Eastern lands drums beat, fires spread and rain washes away blood as battle cries are shouted and battle marches are stomped into the mud.

(^^^^^^)

Yang Xiao Long-Rose was nothing special; sure she was related to the queen, and sure that had its perks, but sometimes she envied her sister. Being queen of an entire country, allied with the strongest and brightest, known as the kindest, wisest, most lawful monarch to ever exist...she just wished she had _that_ recognition.

And then there were times like now, when Yang was stood outside a large brown wooden door of some sort of tree that Ruby had told her and, yet, for some reason, she could never remember what it was called. These were times when she didn't envy her sister- no, right now she pitied her, having to be stuck in a large room full of very important people and aristocratic assholes from all around the world.

And so she waited, and waited, and _waited_ , and eventually, the guard at the door noticed her wriggling there.

"You know..." the blue haired, barely-twenty rookie guard was now brought to her attention, causing him to fidget at the curious yet hardened expression she wore. "Her Majesty never said you had to stay here."

This was when she sighed, long and deep, standing up and walking over to the guard, who now seemed to fidget with every word she spoke and every step she took.

"Kid, I'm thirty three; I've been around since before you were even a twinkle in your grandmother's eye. I've had to protect my sister as she grew up alone in the world, protecting her own little kingdom- and doing a good job at it too." At this point, Yang was stood in front of the now-sweating, shaking barley-man and staring him right in the eye, lilac battling against dark green. "I'll stand here to wait for her all day if I goddamn have to, got it?"

Lilac won, obviously.

He looked away, giving her the time to throw on a self-satisfied smirk before a cool rush of air from the open window next to her caused her to shiver and the guard to stare in abject and obvious worry.

The rest of the three hours she was outside that room was spent annoying and harassing the guard. He had every right to be worried, for himself that is.

(^^^^^^)

"...And furthermore, the city of Haven would like to understand its agreement with the kingdom of Vale, as the whereabouts of the treaty itself have eluded us as of late." A large, burly man with a thick greyed moustache and balding head spoke- or rather shouted- from across the large eighteen seated table, made of dark brown chestnut.

All eyes turned from the loud man who never seemed to remove his smile, to the young monarch sat in a slightly modest throne for someone of her stature. A large red cloak fitted snugly around her shoulders, a small golden crown on her head, adorned with two ruby gems on the left and right flanks, and a sapphire inlaid in the middle. Wearing what can be described as thin leather armour around her torso, with a black fabric covering her arms acting as sleeves, and her hands covered by red velvet gloves.

She leaned forward, a small soft smile on her face as she looked at the burly man sat across form her; the self-appointed mayor of Haven, a small city with a fairly large populace and highly religious but supporting of all religions and backgrounds regardless.

"The treaty..." she spoke softly, the man looking as if paying rapt attention while the other nobles and monarchs from different countries sat and listened patiently. "I believe it said that, as long as you remain a part of Vale- by your free will is this a choice to remain as such, by the way- you are under our protection, but must abide by our laws, and taxes of course." she frowned at the word of 'taxes'. "And as much as I am loath to say it, taxes are a necessity this country needs."

The man released a bellowing laugh that caused a small smile to grace Ruby's face, and with that the man nodded. "Of course, of course! Though, if I am honest, your tax charges are rather low; why is that? Not that I am complaining." he questioned curiously, causing Ruby to look at him in a new light- he seemed to be the only one aside from her Royal Protector and her Spymaster to notice the low taxes rates.

She leaned forward slightly, placing her elbows on the table while her hands rested beneath her chin. "Which season is it, Mayor Port?"

Port replied with a hearty chuckle that had even the stern monarchs and nobles at the table smiling slightly. "Why, it is the season of winter, the snow is set to fall in a mere week's time!"

She nodded, looking at Port with a soft shake of her head and a chuckle at his antics. "Of course. Now, what do people usually do in winter?"

Before he could answer, a slightly older woman, blonde with green eyes and a black cape, answered. "They shop; they spend their money with shopkeepers who have a slightly higher tax charge than the normal citizens, which means the money spent would equal to that of the money you'd usually get in the summertime: Which also means that you are neither losing nor gaining any substantial amount, only keeping a steady flow, but providing the populace a reprieve from spending tax money when they could be providing for their family during the harsh snow season." The woman pushed the glasses resting at the tip of her nose back up the bridge of it. "This then gives the shopkeepers, tavern owners and hotel managers to pay what is owed form the missing taxes during the Summer."

Ruby nodded at the woman, who bowed her head and went back to casually sipping her Chamomile tea. "Thank you, Royal Scribe Glynda." She turned her head to the burly man who was still smiling- did he ever not smile? "I hope that answers you question, Mayor Port?"

The mayor simply nodded.

"Then shall we get you a copy of the treaty?" he bowed his head and was about to be thanking her when Ruby held a hand up. "Now none of that, you should be thanking my Royal Scribe Glynda, she's the one who went and got you your treaty in the first place." Ruby glanced at Glynda with a small smile. "Would you please get a copy of the treaty, and then ask Ser Neptune Vasilias to show the mayor out safely?"

Glynda bowed her head. "Of course Your Highness."

As Glynda then herded the smiling mayor out of the room, Ruby looked over the table, seeing many had concluded their business, leaving her, her Royal Protector Pyrrha, and two other monarchs in the room with her. her Protector Pyrrha had been a good friend all these years, but for some reason her lips were sealed, not having released a single word from their pink flesh, and instead hardening her eyes at all who were there; instead of Ruby, of course. her job entitled her to glare all she wanted, but Pyrrha was never known to.

How interesting she did right now...but Ruby realised her compatriots were getting antsy.

"Now, is there anything else?" she asked politely, waiting patiently as the king of Atlas took a sip of Atlesian wine, smiling at the taste of familiar drink before turning to his fellow ruler.

"Is it so wrong to want to have a conversation with you now and then?" he chuckled, grinning ear to ear afterwards as Ruby simply shook her head.

"Of course not," she spoke, but a contemplative frown showed itself on her face a moment later "But I get the feeling something is on your mind."

"Yes, quite right..." he coughed, before turning serious, eyebrows flattening and his head creasing, pushing his crown up to reveal a part of his buzz-cut hairdo as he did so. "It's to do with your succession, Queen Ruby. What with how old you are and yet without a husband, I fear you may simply forget what this could mean for your kingdom. What the continuation of your line could mean."

"Come now King Ironwood, I believe I've made it quite clear that when the time comes, or the situation calls for it, I will name a successor from either the public or through marriage- which, might I add, will not happen for at least another twenty years or so." She sighed, but looked happy anyway despite the grave tone behind King Ironwood's words. "But I thank you for your concern, friend."

"Of course."

"That reminds me, James, while on the topic of succession; How is you daughter doing these days?"

James turned to the King of a faraway land known as Patch. While a small kingdom, it had a formidable army, full of fully trained men and women ready to protect their little island kingdom with their lives, and his ranks were slowly gaining numbers too.

"Ah, yes, how is Penny doing these days?" Ruby chuckled softly, turning to see Ozpin and Ironwood looking at her. "I believe she's missed her 'aunt' as she calls me." Ruby poked her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Though I do believe she hasn't missed Yang; at all, even. Yang doesn't miss her, come to think of it..."

James planted his face within his hands, shaking his head from side to side gently. "Don't remind me, she hasn't shut up about you." He rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of a phantom headache he'd gotten years ago when dealing with one of penny's cries to visit her 'aunt'. "For the past four years it's been nothing but 'I wanna go see aunt Ruby' this and 'when can I go see aunt Ruby' that. Headaches galore and more than one attempt at reintroducing the heavy alcoholic drinks back into my palette."

He took a deep breath, removing his hand from his face. "But to answer your question she's still a bit down from when her mother passed on." Bringing his hand up to his chin, Ironwood rubbed it thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, she sees you as more of a mother than she ever did with Cinder."

It was at this time Ozpin chose to speak up, presenting a new idea to them both while seamlessly fitting in with the conversation of which he hadn't taken part of as of yet. "Well, may I make a suggestion then?" Ruby nodded with a small smile, while James simply rolled his wrist in a 'continue' motion. "Might I suggest that Queen Ruby keep an eye on your daughter?"

Ruby looked gleeful. "Why, I would love to!" she turned to Ironwood, who was looking with a mix of shock and thanks. "James, I would love to keep your daughter occupied for a week or two while you manage your kingdom."

He looked thoughtful, stroking his chin. Perhaps it could work; perhaps he could send Penny and her Protector to Ruby's country to stay for a while. The residents were friendly, their countries on good terms, and no bitterness between the citizens; in fact, many sought trade form Atlas when Vale's marketplaces had run out of produce. Plus, the shrewd business side showed itself, he could use this as a way to solidify relations between the kingdoms even further.

Heck if Penny wished it, he would merge the two kingdoms together! He was getting tired of playing king, so he'd give the role to Ruby as ruler of both kingdoms of course, but that made him feel like trampled horse manure; she had enough on her plate as is, but at the same time, she was doing a far better job than he and Ozpin put together.

"I suppose, as long as you don't mind keeping her entertained and busy for the next week and a half."

Ruby simply waved her hand side to side. "Hardly an issue, in fact she may provide a solid change of pace from the usual loneliness of the castle." Her face hardened from a smile to a thin line, her lips straight and her eyes hooded with seriousness. "I'll have guards patrolling outside her quarters at all times, two squads of specially trained Thorns shadowing her and three of my own Personal bodyguards." As James was about to protest, Ruby lifted a hand, her straight face dissolving into a smile and voice softening once more. "Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, they will be guarding me."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, forlornly looking down at his empty mug as he did so. Placing it down, he stood and stretched his legs, grabbing the cane next to him and cracking his back. "Might I ask who will be protecting Penny then?" he inquired, a small smile of confusion on his weathered face.

"Of course; I will be."

Neither had words for that, and as James signed the papers allowing Penny to stay in the castle, along with Ruby helping with the signature, Ozpin waited outside for his fellow King.

While he did so he saw Yang Xiao Long snoring, slumped next to a nervous looking guard with her head on his shoulder.

She never changes, he mused. Just then the large door opened, and out walked James ironwood, who motioned towards the large metal door that led to the outside, two guards saluting them as they opened the door for the two royals.

A moment of perfect silence between the two- Ozpin sipping a mug of black coffee, and James smoking a freshly lit cigar- before Ozpin turned to his friend of forty years. Someone walked past, a face within a face of a crowd, but for a moment he saw the flash of something familiar, something he never thought of; he felt sorry for the White Fang assassins going after the queen.

(^^^^^^)

Red flowing hair, eyes soft and kind and the colour green like an emerald. Pyrrha Nikos, Captain of Vale's standard military and Royal Protector to the queen herself, was thoroughly, indisputably a goddess on earth. With legs revealed by form fitting armour plates, tanned thighs and long legs many would stare at for hours, with the plus being her face wasn't immediately off-putting or that she had quite nice 'assets'. Another thing that drew many to her was her aura of kindness, of motherly instinct and nurturing features with a smile you could get lost in just looking at.

Right now this 'goddess on earth' had become worried. A first for her, she'd never been worried, scared, helpless or frustrated. Right now she was all of those things and more.

Pyrrha understood her glaring at everyone in this boredom-creating nightmare meeting was quite off-putting on a face such as hers, but she needed to be stern and overly protective; the queen had many secrets, but one was let slip yesterday during a teatime event of which she announced that she'd pick someone from the general public- a resident or not- and have an afternoon tea, followed by a night of sleep and a breakfast with the queen. They'd receive all the royalties that came with it, protection from Pyrrha herself and a visit to wherever they wanted to go- so long as the place wasn't restricted for the royals only, of course.

But this didn't bother Pyrrha. No, what did was the queen.

Best friends for twenty four years, and protector for twenty five, Pyrrha and Ruby were tight-knit best friends with a penchant to find their jollies in catching Yang cause some trouble in the act, or venture down to Vale's restaurants or cafes in search of what they called 'normal food'-under cover sometimes, but oftentimes more than not, they'd leave with a smile on their faces and overjoyed owners of said cafes or restaurants beaming in their wake.

She also knew the queen's...preference, so to speak; Homosexuality and the prices that came with being as such were abolished before Ruby was born, but that didn't stop the gay community form being ostracised by individuals brought up that way, or shunned almost as badly as the Faunus had been before Ruby abolished that- along with the illegality that came with being gay. For a monarch to be gay, while unheard of, wasn't rare in any condition at all- no, in fact, queen Cinder before her passing had been bisexual, and when Pyrrha and Ruby asked her why she not just pick one or the other, Cinder's remark made them smile; "I get the best of both worlds" she'd said with a slight hitch in her throat and a smile on her predatory lips.

To put this into a compact sentence, Queen Ruby Rose of Vale was, indeed, homosexual. But so was Pyrrha, so judgement could hardly be done; "Judge not, lest ye be judged", which Pyrrha agreed with wholeheartedly.

But that was not the reason for Pyrrha's sadness or worry, no. Nor was the fact that a complete stranger would be staying here for a day, neither the reason behind it; she'd admit at times that the castle became a lonely little prison than it was a castle for monarchy.

The queen, once her fellow kingdom rulers left, turned her head to Pyrrha and smiled a bit. "You've been glaring, Pyrrha; what's the issue?"

Pyrrha's face contorted into that of a tired worker, come home from a day of backbreaking labour. Relief flooded her senses and left all at once, leaving her tired with droopy eyes and a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I worry for you, My Queen."

Ruby looked annoyed, but only slightly; true annoyance was something seen on her face rarely. "Pyrrha, when alone you can talk to me like the friend I am, instead of the monarch I must be; how many times have I told you this?"

Pyrrha looked a myriad of emotions; confused, then surprised, then finally as a last ingredient to the cocktail of emotions running through her veins, shameful. "Sorry Ruby, it's just..."

Should she tell her? Pyrrha Nikos had never lied to her queen and friend before, and decided with vigour that she would not start now, but the question of telling her at all came into her mind, and she decided she'd rather do that than withhold information. Besides, Ruby was more understanding and knowing than Pyrrha even knew herself. For all she knew Ruby could already know what it was, and was just waiting for Pyrrha to understand this.

Ruby did seem to know, in fact, if the small smile of a mother helping her daughter understand a complex question for homework said anything. "I...worry for you. I've seen you when you walk, how you seem to be moving slower than usual, how you always seem to retire to the bedroom a couple hors later than usual, after often visiting the Spymaster." Ruby looked like she was proud of Pyrrha for saying all this, and Pyrrha herself felt coming clean was something to be proud of herself for.

"You worry for me? Don't, I assure you I'm safe, but I'd be lying if I said I was fine."

Pyrrha's face became scolding, her features knitted as a mother would knit her frown into something a child caught with their hand in a jar should not fear, but respect nonetheless. "Please, Ruby, as your friend I worry for your health! You're coughing a lot more, walking with slowed pace and you are paler than usual."

"And as my Protector, how do _you_ feel?" Ruby quizzed quietly, a small neutral line on her pale lips.

Pyrrha was taken aback, but not without throwing some punches as well. "I don't understand."

Of course she didn't, Ruby thought, she wouldn't, not with the way Ruby asked it anyway. "How do you feel, as opposed to how _I_ feel everyday?"

"Well...I feel tired, I suppose. Oftentimes I find myself staying later and later training the men to fight competently, breathing is becoming heavy and many times I find myself...bored, but admiring the dull castle all the same." She looked down with realisation on her features, the floor now being looked at as if she were a tourist staring at a prized landmark. "and I have noticed my skin is paler than usual..."

Ruby stood, her knees working perfectly for someone her age; no creaks, no groans of protest, just working perfectly, though it did seem to take her a second or two to stand at full height. "That is how I feel, why you should not be worried about me; in fact _I_ should be worried about _you_ , my friend." She placed her hand upon Pyrrha's sagging left shoulder plate, and frowned as she noticed scratches and dents in the bronze coloured armour plating. "You've been training too hard, haven't you?"

Pyrrha nodded; she knew not to speak when Ruby had the tone of knowing in her voice. She'd find herself embarrassed if she did.

"There is no need to worry about me; I'm doing the exact same as you are. Overworking is painful, but it produces results." Pyrrha wondered where she was going with this. "those results could be better when you're fully rested and at your best every day instead of constantly at your worst, coudnl't they?"

She saw where this was going, but Ruby beat her to the punch by shaking her head and placing her other hand gently over Pyrrha's opening mouth. "No, we both need rest, hence the public choosing event tomorrow."

Pyrrha understood now. "So a day of rest away form duty for the both of us, plus you get to understand how your people are doing and I get to walk around with a generic day off?" a frown grew, steady and unwavering upon her face. "I have no issue with this, but who would train the men tomorrow?"

Ruby removed her arms, walking over to her small throne and placing a handon the wooden armrest at the side. "You have a protégé, yes?"

"Jaune Arc, son of Jeanette and Claude Arc yes. He isn't as skilled as me, and in need of some serious confidence boosting, but if you think he can lead an entire army for a day..."

"He will." Ruby turned to her, a small smile sent to Pyrrha. "You're going to tell him tonight, then get some rest. I'm going to visit Blake."

Pyrrha raised her hand in the widely used Atlesian salute, her hand open and to her head with her legs clacked together and her back straightened. "Yes, My Queen."

Ruby smiled absently- Pyrrha always did know just by her tone when Ruby was back to official mode, instead of friendly. "Thank you Pyrrha." She thought suddenly. "Would you also tell the Thorns to gather themselves in the Throne room? I must speak to Blake first, so make sure they are there in a couple of hours."

If your meetings with Blake the Spymaster are anything I believe them to be, I'm happy for you ma'am." Pyrrha said with a tone of friendliness beneath her serious outlook. Stretching her seriousness a bit, she gave a tease to the queen. "But you may want to make sure you don't look to haggard for this meeting with the Thorns later on."

Ruby slapped her arm, but nevertheless understood what she was getting at; Blake was used to the ridicule that came with open homosexuality, plus she was a Faunus, doubling the hate. Ruby wasn't openly gay, but wouldn't deny it if asked. They were perfect for each other, and had been for the past year now, and this little speech form Pyrrha was practically acceptance.

Placing a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, Ruby looked a mix between relieved and overjoyed. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

She left, leaving a confused Pyrrha behind and a door behind herself closing.

(^^^^^^)

A curious sight it was to see the Spymaster happy. A harsh look was always on her face, her smile replaced constantly by the look of annoyance at someone's general presence, and with good reason too. With Ruby however it was a soft smile, nothing behind it save for the welcome of that person as a friend, lover and queen. Ruby watched with slight wonder as Blake blurred around the room, picking up sheets of paper of all manner and meaning, leaving behind after-images of herself.

"Blake Belladonna, what have I told you about using your semblance inside the castle?"

Blake's shadows ceasked creation as Blake herself froze in place at the voice, her hands out in front of her with a stack of paper tucked in her elbows. Her face went from frozen worry to a small smile, but a hint of seriousness. She blurred again, speeding to a kneel in front of Ruby with her head bowed and resting on one knee, her hand on her heart as the other lay limp at her side.

Ruby placed a small hand on Blake's shoulder, which she felt struggling to stop from melting under the feel. "Hey Blake."

Blake's seriousness was gone, replaced by a wider, softer smile as she stood, face to face with a grinning Ruby. "Hey yourself."

Ruby just shook her head and chuckled, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Blake's lips, which she accepted wholeheartedly but yearned for more. Ruby led them both to a small set of chairs reserved for just those two, and smiled when Blake did a chivalrous move to pull the wooden reclining chair out for Ruby to sit in, before taking her own seat across form Ruby herself.

Ruby leaned in, as did Blake, and their hands interlocked with fingers intertwined. "How's it going Blake?"

Blake simply smiled, but Ruby could see the bags beneath her eyes, setting themselves where perfect skin used to be; was everyone in her castle getting tired and overworked or something?

"I can't stay long; I have a meeting with the Thorns soon."

Blake looked upset, but also worried; Thorns were the elite of Ruby's army, Vale's version of Atlas's Spec-op branch of King Ironwood's modernist-slash-futurist-slash-philanthropist military. Rather eccentrically, the Thorns were the best of the best that came from the worst of the worst- ex-raiders, released convicts, even people wronged by their former country and given a second chance at life; all Thorns had a somewhat tragic past, but their present and future, depending on their choices, was brighter thanks to Ruby. their loyalty, completely undying, was due to the fact that they were given what no one else had offered them; a chance.

Handpicked by Ruby, trained by Ruby personally, put through a hellish regime and diet that would make many normal soldiers and weak willed individuals crumble to the floor, Thorns were otherwise known as 'Rose's Right Hands'. Unlike normal soldiers, their loyalty was to Ruby and Ruby only; Yang entered the equation not soon after, but they had a mutual understanding with the princess- she wanted to protect Ruby, they wanted to, and so an alliance was formed.

"Can I ask what it's about?" Blake looked worried, squeezing Ruby's hand a little tighter than before, but still affectionate in being careful not to crush the frail looking fingers locked with hers.

"You're my Spymaster; you'll figure it out if I don't tell you anyway." Ruby chuckled as Blake rolled her amber eyes. "I _can_ tell you this; my niece- of a sorts- will be arriving soon this week, possibly tomorrow."

Blake groaned in disgust, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she disconnected their hands to fake a feint. "Oh no, woe is me, for my dear Ruby Rose is to suffer the worst of fates; Penny!"

Ruby simply sat there, hands over her chest, looking unamused but completely intrigued by this side of Blake, a side she never thought existed. "I thought Yang was the jester, now my court has two, and my lover no less! Bah, this world...crazy...something else old people say when they're annoyed...damn you woman! I was on a tirade!"

She became distracted as Blake suddenly disappeared in a shadowy, inky blur, only to reappear curled in Ruby's chest, the recliner pushed backwards slightly and Ruby's neck attacked with kisses of all sorts.

"Blake..." she groaned out barley through a moan passing her lips, but she needed to focus right now, and not show up to the meeting with sex on her mind."I have a meeting."

Between the kisses on Ruby's neck, Blake replied with a question. "When...is the...meeting?"

"Two hou- oh god..." her eyes were filling with a sex-fuelled haze, head throwing back bearing more of her neck to which Blake latched on to while simultaneously removing the leather form fitting armour covering Ruby.

Blake lifted her head to see Ruby's face full of pleasure, her hands expertly disrobing Ruby of her cloak gently and removing the straps the leather armour uses to stay tight against her body. "Are you sure you have to go...right now?"

Ruby groaned in defeat, her hands clapping around Blake's waist, keeping her from moving while Ruby came down from her pleasure high- though she knew Blake could make that go much higher. Once the slight haze wore off, she looked Blake in the eyes, mischief flashing behind Blake's amber pools before she, once again, groaned as she felt her leather tunic come loose and drop to the floor.

"Curse you cat."

Blake made a claw out of her hand and raised it with a purr in her voice. "Meow."

Ruby gave in right then, allowing Blake to have her hour's worth of fun, while Ruby got her back tenfold.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby left the Spymaster's room an hour and a half later, a small smile on her face and a spring in her step.

That was until Pyrrha Nikos flanked her from absolutely nowhere as soon as she entered the Castle's main interior.

Ruby didn't jump, but did turn to her quickly. "Do I even want to know where you came from?"

Pyrrha saluted. "I was training Jaune Arc for tomorrow, ma'am." Pyrrha gave Ruby's dishevelled self a once over before tutting and helping her fix her appearance. "I can take a guess as to where- and what-you just came from, milady."

Ruby slapped her hand on Pyrrha's side gently, laughing while shaking her head at her friend's joke. "Behave Pyrrha, I know you and the blacksmith have something going on. Wouldn't want it to become public knowledge now would we?"

Pyrrha blinked, before sighing in mock defeat and groaning. "You're evil! All that stuff about you being a kind and generous ruler? Lies, all of it, lies!"

Chuckling for a moment more, Ruby led her Protector-slash-friend to the even bigger than before oak wood door, twice the size of the smaller dining room of which they were seated in just two hours ago.

"Okay...Nikos?"

"Highness?"

As if checking for something, Ruby grunted and nodded to herself, before turning to the massive door and pushing. "Let's get this over with, I'm tired."

The massive oak wood door creaked open, guards saluting with each step she took.

(^^^^^^)

 **Not a cliffhanger, so don't worry! This is just a taste of an AU I have cooked up. Let me know if you want more of it or if you want it scrapped in place of something else.**

 **Comments and reviews matter people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd apologise for leaving this so long before updating, but I have legitimate reasons that none of you actually care about. So, here goes nothing.**

 **I'm lazy.**

 **What? You expected some kind of all-wise speech filled with excuses? No, I'm telling you plain and simple that I am a lazy bastard.**

 **Also, I couldn't think how to continue from the first chapter and it just…went from there.**

 **But it's back! It will be continued! IT. WILL. NOT. SUCK!**

… **too terribly, anyway. This chapter is filler, by the way, exploring the lore and background I've painstakingly crafted with my own two hands. So…enjoy.**

(^^^^^^)

 **A Week Later**

Upon a throne of mahogany wood and red velvet, gold inlaid at the head of it with engravings of the long-since-extinct Grimm doing battle with a nondescript human, sat Ruby. Her silver eyes both bored yet attentive, searching the room with occupants before her- silver eyes met red for the briefest of moments, before she sighed and held a dainty, glove-covered hand out.

Blake, just behind her, wordlessly handed her the manila file holding several pages of white paper stained with black ink. Parchment and quills, while going out of style everywhere else, were things Ruby's kingdom clung to; all residents hoping to keep traditional items around for at least another hundred years or so. Ruby agreed with the populace if only because she'd grown up using such items- whereas every other monarch to date used pen and paper, perhaps even those 'scroll' things she'd heard Ironwood was creating for better communication. Photographs however were a thing of the present for the country; far too useful to ever be deemed 'unnecessary'.

The large table before her, used hours ago as a stage for a meeting between the high-society players in the world and monarchs from across the seas of which she had good or neutral relations with, served as the home on which the file rested once Ruby had thrown it down. Wordlessly the people of the table, Blake included with Pyrrha watching with stern gaze and hearty steeliness in her posture, stared with wide eyes and numbed thoughts. Pictures had fallen form the folder, and each one sent shivers of utter horror down their spines- how the Spymaster ever got such pictures with being rent apart by solid claws and steeled fangs they'd never even think of, because these images would be burnt into their minds.

An army.

The military were more of a police force than anything nowadays, and while they were trained in combat, they had stagnated since then. Each soldier used to be on par with Pyrrha Nikos, now they were on par with perhaps a civilian given a sword and told to swing in a general direction; Ruby found herself rather disappointed when she'd learned of her country's stagnation- being kind had its drawbacks. Perhaps she'd need to toughen herself for the coming days, but alas she sighed and lifted a hand, running it down her face and sighing again. Ruby didn't have a tough bone in her body- sure, she could be apathetic, but she'd learnt from King Arthur's legend, entrusting upon her and future monarchs some wisdom that made them stop and think about their ruling capabilities. _"A Monarch ruling his kingdom should feel instead of see, should be instead of hold, and should lead instead of watch",_ essentially meaning that while apathy could lead to a safer kingdom, it didn't make a happy kingdom.

But Emerald Sustrai, cousin to the Queen and currently the only Knight in Vale, wasn't worried about such things. If worst came to worst her cousin and Queen could knight more people, help train the next batch of soldiers, and perhaps even ride with them into battle- it has been ages since she'd last sparred with her though, so Emerald questioned the skill of her queen. Then she threw such thoughts away with worry and haste- such thoughts bordered treason, and she would rather not be known as the only Knight in Vale's history to become a traitor. Traitors to Vale were akin to a brother stealing a sister's car and not giving it back, stating as his reason "You didn't deserve it"; meaning, in short, that traitors were nothing more than a pox upon society and seen as the lowest of the low- murderers and rapists were held in higher esteem than a traitor upon the battlefield…though not by much. Her queen had continued talking throughout, but by the low drawling tone Emerald could tell it was nothing to pay attention to- something about mobilising troops and whatnot, perhaps a word or two about introducing civilians to voluntary conscription into the army. To be perfectly honest though she'd be unashamed to say she blanked most of it.

Until knighting came into the conversation. Perking up immediately with fire behind her eyes, Emerald broached the topic- and she'd also be unashamed to say that she'd momentarily forgotten her place. But as soon as all eyes went to her after her scene-creating sudden stand, she cleared her throat and retained professionalism. "Highness; as Vale's only Knight I find it _imperative_ that you introduce more. One knight can do so much- and while respect is given I'm afraid it isn't nearly enough to our kingdom."

Ruby looked intrigued and understanding in both measure being balanced in equal doses; a fortunate Knight she was indeed that her queen didn't seem to care about such things as interruptions- though if it did continue she'd understandably get upset; Emerald made mental notes to keep her mouth shut. "Knighting more people?" After a thought on it, a full minute in passing before an answer was given, the Queen sighed. "Of course; I hadn't thought. Nothing more than a nagging feeling that Vale was missing something, I'm afraid."

Emerald looked inquisitive as to whether or not she should finish her on-the-spot speech or not, but with Ruby lifting a hand in circular motion, allowing her to continue, she needn't have thought on it too long. Before she could speak however, Pyrrha- the Royal bodyguard- decided to butt in. "Highness, are we sure more Knights are needed?" At Ruby's lifted eyebrow she continued, speech steady and unwavering with the tone being set to professional and inquisitive. Pyrrha was a woman respected across many different countries, if only because of her strength and her undefeated reputation, along with golden heart and kindness- when necessary. Trained since birth to be the perfect bodyguard to the monarch- as had the rest of her family's predecessors been- all manner of weaponry became her specialty. From spears to pikes, bastard swords to shortswords, great-axes to hatchets and great-hammers to maces; everything had been a weapon she'd been rigorously trained in for every situation. For example, if placed in the front line and surrounded a bastard sword was recommended, while if in one-on-one combat with a heavily armoured soldier the use of a Tuck- also known as an Estoc- was needed. A shielded foe? Use a curved sword. A foe with reach, a bow perhaps or great-axe? A spear would be recommended, but Pyrrha would tell you that dual-wielding two shortswords would be the better option, as long as you had the agility to dodge the wide swings of the axe that is.

The point is, Pyrrha is and was at the height of her militaristic training; a shame the soldiers weren't. the woman obviously thought that she could whip them into shape before whatever threat it was that was displayed in the pictures got here. Pyrrha had been in a few incidents that almost bordered war, giving her experience over everyone there; except Emerald, of course, because while Pyrrha had experience Emerald had a life of it. She was orphaned, sure, but due to distant relations to the queen Vale opened arms to her- they never questioned what kind of background she came from, what city or kingdom she was born in, who her parents were, what weapon- if any- she possessed. The general populace of Vale knew that Emerald was Ruby's distant cousin and Ruby had the power to bring her here. That's all they cared about, and questions were left alone.

"An army needs generals, yes? Well, while we have foot-soldiers, spearmen, bowmen and even officers, we have no generals; no one to lead them into battle, myself excluded." Seeing that she'd gotten the majority of the room's attention- including Emerald's- Pyrrha stood strong with her delivery. "We've gotten evidence that an army is coming; we don't know who they are or where they are, we don't know what they want or why they're doing this. All we know is they're a-"

Emerald stood up, slamming hands down on the table's top and exuding an aura that showed experience and purpose in her interruption; the exact reason she was made the only knight in Vale. Knights were chivalrous, yes, and they were commonplace in other countries, yes. But they were also foolhardy and reckless; and while enemies respected them to the point of capturing instead of killing, other kingdoms had become complacent. Battles were waged half-heartedly with no purpose behind drawing their blades other than to look good in front of the masses. That was generally what other kingdoms' knights had become; crowd-pleasing mockeries of what a traditional knight should and would be- they became nothing in Emerald's eyes, and Ruby had to agree that while they held power…that was mostly all the other kingdoms' knights had. No skill, just wealth and political power to back up their stations.

Emerald considered herself a true knight; honourable, gracious to those she fought- gloating and taunting were beneath her as a knight-, respectful in and out of battle, courteous and kind. She was the model for every knight in Remnant.

Ruby could see the pros of having more official knights in her army; if Emerald took over as their trainer and instilled the same spiritual and emotional qualities that she possessed into them, she could have an army she'd say she was proud of. Not that Ruby wasn't proud of her country's army, of course, but its power had been waning since she took over, and while the people were happy she knew it would come and bite them in the backside when a war came.

And from the intelligence Blake had brought, a war was very well on their doorsteps.

War, in Vale's history, was something it had only experienced once- a very, very long time ago, well before her grandmother's grandmother existed. From the scripts of the scribes present and the accounts of surviving soldiers from all sides- yes, all, as in more than two- being written down, from what Ruby understood and what Glynda could make clear was that it was a war of epic proportions. Spanning the entire globe, every single country that now had an alliance or neutral standing fought each other to the death; then there was Vale, a neutral ground that had offered itself up so that other countries didn't lose their land's health or richness of soil to the spoils of war. Ironically enough, even though Vale was a battleground in the past, the only echo that could be felt in the days ahead were none more than dark-stained soiled. All of the soil that slithered beneath Vale acted alive in some sense, carrying on the blood that stained it from two hundred-or-something years ago. The stained soil was used to fertilise the people of Vale's vegetables, with fruits that grew from trees being a commodity that could only be imported because, while vegetables grew without issue, fruits and other such tree-grown foods had as much trouble growing as a snowball did surviving in the fieriest pits of Hell.

It just wasn't possible.

Ignoring the morbid thoughts of how her country was dwindling slowly under her rule, she turned to Emerald and lifted a hand to stop her from speaking more and, possibly, embarrassing herself. "I want you to scour our military, barrack by barrack, and bring me those that you believe could uphold the Knightly ways you now possess." Turning to Pyrrha, she gave no emotion on her pale face which could indicate how she felt- pure apathy, something only shown in the most serious of proceedings, lay upon Ruby's delicate, royal yet also humble face. "I wish for you to show her where everyone is, and you are to partake in this as well; help her find the most perfect knights."

After their silence became deafening, Ruby turned a delicate face, now smiling with hints of apology, towards the rest of the room. "Now, is there anything else to be brought to my attention?"

While the meeting continued with nary a fluctuation in its fluidity, staying its course towards completion, the pictures found a light breeze, catching their edges and pulling them aside slightly.

One, in particular, was caught in the edges of Ruby's vision before being thoroughly ignored. A shield, depicting a large Crow, two ravens circling it, their eyes red with talons dipped in blood; their feathers black ending with small knife edges.

And one word that truly made her freeze, before smoothly transitioning from freeze to continuing her speech. A word that she'd heard of in whispers from the other rulers of the world- a word that caused many to squeal in fright or shift in discomfort.

The savage undead lords and ladies of the Dragon Peak Lands to the far North, Gwyn's Army.

(^^^^^^)


End file.
